Catch Me
by BooshBeforeCats
Summary: Kirin goes on a walk to blow off some steam..and doesn't return, worrying Beelzemon to no end, so the digimon goes out to look for his wife, to find a horrible suprise.
1. Catch Me

Kirin sat on the bed while Beelzemon stayed on his knees on the tile floor, staring up and admiring his new wife. This was their first day of true relaxation in years, and the two were going to enjoy it while they could. It was the day after their wedding and Gomamon was asleep at the bottom of the pool, and after an entire night of being admired and cuddled all night, he was exhausted. Beelzemon ran his hands down Kirin's calves, making her giggle.

"Yunno, I don't tink dat anyone would care if I offed yer mom." Beelzemon said, grinning. "It'd be like, a gift to the real world."

Kirin smiled, shaking her head.

"C'mon, Kir! You can help! We can do it together!"

Kirin giggled and kissed her husband.

"And I suppose you can 'take me' afterwards in her bed?"

"Sounds like a plan."

The seventeen year old grinned, shaking her head.

"I told you before, not until I'm eighteen."

Beelzemon groaned, throwing himself face first into their bed. Kirin c4rwled on top of him, trying to hold him down, but compared to Beelzemon, Kirin was a fly. Beelzemon quickly turned the tables, pinning her under his muscled body.

"Ow! Dammit Beelz! You're crushing me! Get off!"

"Only if you say uncle."

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" Kirin cried. Beelzemon slid off of the small girl.

"God, I think my ribs are broken."

Beelzemon shook his head, laughing.

"See, dat's why ya have me, kiddo. Ya have such low pain tolerance."

Kirin turned to face Beelzemon, fire in her eyes.

"Call me kiddo, one more time, and I will castrate you."

Beelzemon stood staring at her in horror. Kirin smiled in response.

"You know I'm kidding, right?" she asked, reaching a hand towards her partner. Beelzemon jumped back.

"Don't touch me! I tought I was scary."

Kirin rolled her eyes. She then had an idea. The girl stood up on the bed.

"Now, I'm going to jump, and if you don't catch me, I'm going to fall hard, get hurt, and run away, so you better catch me."

Before Beelzemon had a chance to respond, Kirin jumped. Beelzemon lunged to save her, but came up short.

"B-Beelzemon!"

"You didn't give me enough time to act!"

Kirin stood up and marched out of the room. He heard the front door slam moments later and sat back on the bed. Kirin would always walk off her anger, but she always came back. Beelzemon had nothing to worry about. The best he could do would be to let herblow off her steam. Beelzemon crawled onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Lost Again

Beelzemon woke late that night. He looked around, his wife nowhere in sight.

"Goddammit." he groaned. She was probably going to be back in the morning, like so many times before. He peeked out the window. Gomamon was fast asleep at the bottom of the pool. He groaned and laid back down, asleep once again.

Beelzemon awoke afternoon the next day, Kirin still absent from the bed. He swung his legs over the edge ofthe bed and stepped barefoot to the ground. His tail slithered behind him. He walked down the stairs and out the door, to see if Kirin was outside.

"Kirin!" he shouted. "Babe! I'm sorry, okay!"

No answer. He reached around the threshold and grabbed his boots and pulled them on as quick as possible. The digimo ran out back and stopped at the pool.

"Hi Beelzemon! You want to go swimming with me?" Gomamon asked cutely.

"No. I came by ta tell ya dat I'm goin' ta look for Kirin She's been gone all night. I'm worried about her."

"What did you do this time?"

"I-wait-fuck you!"

Gomamon smiled.

"Can I come? I'm big enough to help!"

Beelzemon shook his head.

"You just stay put. I don't want you in da way."

Gomamon sighed and hopped back into the pool.

"Good luck!" The digimon called and hopped back into the pool.

Beelzemon walked around the house, then broke into a sprint at forest's edge. He started down the path that Kirin normally took him when she would want to talk to him. Walking for hours, the dark digimon found no sign of his beloved. Until he got to the edge of the desert. Beelzemon noticed something gleaming on the ground. He brushed away the sand and leaves, holding in a cry of shock. From the ground, he picked up a golden ring with an oddly beautiful stone: Kirin's wedding ring.

"Sh-She left me." he said in disbelief. "She fuckin' left me."

Tears of anger and heartbreak streaked his face. He clutched the ring tightly in his palm and shoved it in his pocket roughly. He ran out into the desert region, running for hours, but still no sight of Kirin. Beelzemon finally fell to his knees.

"KIRIN!" he screamed, "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T CATCH YOU! I'M SORRY I LAID ON YOU! I'M SORRY FOR NOT TELLING YOU I LOVE YOU ENOUGH! I'M SORRY IF I FUCKIN' INSULTED YOU! I'M SORRY FOR DOIN' WHATEVER I DID! I'M SORRY!"

An agony filled his body, mixed with the sudden since of loss. He had pushed himself to his limits and beyond trying to find his lost lover, and it had finally caught up with him. He dug his fingers n the sand, sobbing hard. He would give anything and everything to have the girl he loved at his side once again. His stomach growled viciously, but he was to depressed to feel it. He let himself fall into the sand, taking hours before he had realized that he hand been running for days. He needed to rest. He needed to sleep. Beelzemon closed his eyes and drifted to a deep dark place where he could feel rest.


	3. Cheating?

_"Beelzemon. Beeeeelzeeemonnn..."_

Beelzemon sat up, just bursting from his deep sleep. His body stillached, and he waspositive someone was calling his name. The former demon reached into his pocket and drew the wedding band, examining it.

"Kirin, please, for my sake, let dis be some kind of misunderstanding." he mumbled, pushing himself to his feet. His stomach nearly roared, indicating that it needed to be filled. Beelzemon was starting to feel naseous, and knew he had to get to shelter fast. He started onward, and after about an hour, came upon a resteraunt. He stumbled through the doors and collapsed on the floor, exhausted.

"Get off my floor or buy something!" an odd looking egg-like digimon hissed. "Your scaring avay the customers."

"I'll give you a choice, ya feed me now, or I can get off da floor and make myself a data omelette." Beelzemon snarled, cheek pressed to the cool floor.

"You're more obnoxious than the human girl that was in here. She came here with a tall handsome looking fellow and wouldn't stop whining about her husband. You look about as dangerous as a wet kitten, so, I'm not even gonna bother with argueing."

Digitamamon lifted his foot, about to stomp on Beelzemon's head, but before he could, the Demon Lord had the egg pinned against the wall.

"Did the human, or digimon, say where dey were going?"

"I'm not nosey. I don't listen to the peoples conversations. I might have heard something though, but it'll cost you."

"How 'bout I let you keep yer life?"

"And what can you possibley do to me?"

Beelzemon's eyes were now ablaze. He grinned his devilish grin and dug his claws into digitomamon's shell.

"Do ya know who I am?"

"No."

"I am da only remainin' Demon Lord left. Ya wanna know why?"

"W-why?" Digitomamon stuttered, losing his edge

"'cause I killed, and absorbed each one of dem, and if you don't tell me where da girl said she was going, I will have a hard boiled digitomamon for lunch. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Now," Beelzemon said calmly. "I'm gonna ask you one more time. Where is the human girl."

"Th-they're on their w-way to Primary village! I don't know why! Please, leave me alone! I have customers."

Beelzemon dropped the egg-digimon, grabbed a leg of meat from the kitchen and left, making his way towards the nursery like region of the digital world.

"Who da fuck is she travelling with, and what da fuck does he tink he's doin' with my wife." he snarled to himself. He froze Was she cheating on him? Had he really fucked up that bad? Beelzemon kept walking.


	4. Found

Beelzemon soon set foot on spongey ground. Cradles were all over the place, as was the presense of a powerful digmon. His heart beat within his chest as the presence grew rapidly close.

"Beelz?" an all too familiar voice asked. Beelzemon turned to face Kirin.

"Kirin! God dammit! I'm sorry! I 'm sorry for not catching you! Just please Kirin, come home!"

Kirin stared up at her lover, smiling.

"Beelzemon, you idiot, you just caught me. Don't you get the game?"

"G-Game?"

"Yeah. You don't think I'd get pissed off at you for not catching me when I jumped off the bed, did you?" her face saddened, noticing the remnants of tears in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry Beelzemon. I never should have done that. I'm just so tired of sticking around the fucking masion all the time with you and Gomamon. Not that I don't love you and Gomamon, it just gets boring with three people." She buried her face in the digimon's chest. "Don't hate me Beelzemon."

Beelzemon pulled the wedding band from his pocket, and clenched it in his fist. He broke away from the hug and took Kirin's hand, sliding the ring back onto her finger.

"You lost dat." he said, softly. Kirin's eyes widened.

"I've been looking for that everywhere! I've been retracing my steps and couldn't find it at all! Where was it?"

Beelzemon smiled weakly.

"Right outside da forest. I tought ya left me Kirin, I thought I fucked up that bad."

Kirin shook her head.

"I could never do that to you, no matter how badly you mess up."

Beelzemon leaned in and kissed his wife.

"But wait," Beelzemon said, breaking the kiss. "Who was the guy Digitamamon saw you with?"

"Leomon. He saw me searching for my ring, and offered to help."

Beelzemon looked taken aback.

"Dat ain't possible, I killed Leomon!" Beelzemon exclaimed.

"What? Why? He's so nice and wise."

Beelzemon put an arm around Kirin's shoulder, and they started back.

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you on the walk."

Kirin smiled laying her head on Beelzemon's side.


End file.
